


A Taste of Christmas

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Hermione and Sirius spend a day filled with tree shopping, decorating, and alcohol. If this was what Christmas was really like, he couldn’t wait.





	A Taste of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraudingManaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/gifts).



“That’s it! That’s the one!” Hermione shouted, jumping up and down in excitement like a small child, pointing in the direction of a ten-foot-tall tree. “It’s a Balsam fir. It’s the perfect green colour, and it smells divine.” Hermione groaned just thinking about it. “Plus the tree branches are sturdy for decorating.” 

Sirius just shook his head and smiled at the antics of his girl. Of course, she put thought into the perfect Christmas tree, she wouldn’t be Hermione Granger if she didn’t. If he was honest with himself, he was quite excited to be purchasing a tree as well. 

Growing up, his dear ‘ole mum, Walburga Black, didn’t allow Christmas trees in the house.  _ A filthy, muggle holiday _ she had sneered when Sirius had once asked for a Christmas tree. His father had always secretly given him and Regulus gifts and had learned at a young age to keep it quiet. But now as he was free of Grimmauld Place and that horrid portrait he would do as he pleased. 

“You sure that’s the one, poppet?” Sirius asked, dragging himself out of his memories. 

Hermione nodded eagerly. “It’s perfect.” 

“Well then, how about you go give the nice gentleman some money, and I’ll get this shrunk and into my pocket.” 

Hermione huffed. “Best not be caught. I don’t fancy Harry having to arrest you for misuse of magic in front of a muggle.” 

Sirius winked. “Don’t you worry, you’ve got an expert on your hands.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes but placed a quick kiss on his lips and a whispered,  _ thank you  _ before hopping off to the pay the man in charge of the tree farm. 

+++++++

Finally making it home, Hermione cleared a space in the drawing room while Sirius began the process of unshrinking the tree. In no time, it was back to its full height in the middle of the room. 

“We’ll keep it here in the middle while we decorate and then levitate it to the corner once we are done,” Hermione said. “But first, we are in need of some drinks to celebrate!” 

“Celebrate what?” Sirius asked as Hermione walked away. 

She popped her head back in around the door jam and said, “Your first real Christmas of course!” 

Sirius just smiled and shook his head as Hermione disappeared once more. He threw himself onto the sofa nearby, stretching his limbs as far as they would go. Moments later, she re-appeared with two very full wine glasses, garnished with cinnamon sticks and an orange slice. 

“Is this another experiment you’ve been working on?” Sirius asked, brushing his hair out of his face as he accepted the glass from Hermione. 

Hermione laughed and slid onto the sofa next to him. “Of course it is. I had to try out the mulled wine recipe I found in my grandmother's cookbook.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he sniffed the drink. “You do realise it is the middle of the day, right?” 

Hermione smacked her lips at him. “Haven’t you ever heard of getting day drunk?” 

The corner’s of Sirius’ mouth turned up into a smile. “Is that what you kids call it these days? It used to be if you drank during the day you were an alcoholic or a middle-aged woman going through a midlife crisis.” 

With her free hand, Hermione smacked his chest. “Enough with the  _ back in my day _ jokes,” Hermione said. “You aren’t  _ that _ old. Trust me.” 

“Whatever you say, love.” He paused and looked at the still bound tree taking up a large portion of the room. “Now about decorating this tree...what are we going to decorate it with?” 

Hermione smiled, like the cat who caught the canary. She set down her glass of mulled wine and fished her wand out of her jacket pocket. Silently, she waved it and the sound of several doors swinging open reverberated down to where they were sitting. Moments later, boxes upon boxes came storming into the room, stacking neatly into a corner. 

“Where did you get all of those?” Sirius asked, casually taking another sip of the mulled wine. “This is really good.” 

“Glad you think so because we are going to get day drunk off it, decorate our Christmas tree and horribly sing Christmas carols all night,” Hermione said, taking the glass out of his hand and setting it on the inn table before crawling onto his lap. 

“And then?” he asked, his hands roaming down her back to her arse. He grabbed it, and Hermione groaned. “And then we attempt to have some much needed time in the bedroom.” 

“I like the way you think, love. Better not get too drunk then.”

Hermione laughed. “Really? It should be me telling you that. You always get too drunk. And notice how I said  _ attempt.  _ Doesn’t mean it will happen.” 

Sirius put his hands up in surrender. “I can’t help it! I enjoy the finer things in life...and that includes homemade mulled wine made by my girlfriend.” 

“Just don’t get too drunk and we can have some fun tonight,” she whispered into his ear, biting his lobe before pulling away. Sirius groaned, wanting to bury himself in her right then and there. But Hermione crawled off his lap, picked up her drink and walked over to the decorations. All Sirius could do was watch his alcohol intake, and his witch would fulfil her promise. 

+++++++

Hours later, Hermione and Sirius were finalising the touches on the tree, which took much longer than expected with the unexpected amount of alcohol consumed and the breaks to belt out Christmas carols. Sirius didn’t know all of the words, but he was happy to follow Hermione’s lead. 

“Better not levitate the tree now,” Hermione said collapsing onto the sofa. Sirius slid in next to her and picked up her torso and moved her, so she was laying on his lap. His fingers immediately went to her hair, attempting to run his fingers through the riotous curls. 

“What happened to not getting so drunk and spending a lovely evening wrapped around each other?” Sirus asked. 

“Too drunk,” Hermione said, her words slurring a bit. “And we still need to hang up the fairy lights.” 

“How about a little bit of magic for that? Neither of us is in a state to get back up on that ladder to hang lights.” 

Hermione didn’t respond but nodded her head, her cheek rubbing against his denim-clad thigh. With a wave of his wand, the fairy lights she had requested gracefully fell into place. 

“Thank you,” Hermione murmured. Bringing his head forward, careful not to jostle her he saw that she had shut her eyes. 

“Hermione,” he said, softly calling her name.

“Mmh?

“I love you.” 

She hummed in response, but no words came out, and Sirius knew she had fallen asleep. Though passed out might be more appropriate from the amount of mulled wine she had consumed. 

As Sirius listened to Hermione’s even breathing, Crookshanks made his appearance. He slowly crept into the room and looked around. He looked right in Sirius’ eyes and Sirius swore he saw the cat smirk. He watched helplessly as the cat trotted over to the tree and lifted a paw to hit the lowest ornament. Before Sirius could move Hermione to stop the orange haired beast, Crookshanks hit the ornament hard enough that it dropped to the floor with a clang, startling Hermione out of her sleep. 

“Wha? What was that?” she asked, still slurring her words a bit. 

“The cat from hell,” Sirius replied heartily, only slightly joking. “He’s decided to play with the ornaments on the tree. He has already knocked one ornament off and is currently on his back, playing with another.” 

“He’snot the cat from hell,” Hermione murmured, sighing. 

“Debatable, love.” He paused. “How about we get you to bed?” 

“I can’t.” 

Sirius laughed. “I meant to sleep. You are too drunk for any adult shenanigans I’m afraid. Perhaps tomorrow if you can keep your alcohol in check.” 

Hermione just hummed. Sirius sat her up on the sofa as he got up. Once he was on his feet, he leaned back down to pick up Hermione, his arms curling underneath her knees and around her back. 

He paused at the door and turned back to Crookshanks. Sirius rolled his eyes warmly at the cat’s antics acting like a kitten at heart. 

He made a clicking noise with his mouth to get the cat’s attention and said, “Come on boy, let’s get Herms to bed.” 

Without hesitation, Crookshanks jumped up and lead the way up the stairs. If he was anything, he was a loyal little creature and would follow Hermione to the ends of the earth. She had been so torn up after the war when he had been nowhere to be found. When one day he had just appeared, Hermione had been overjoyed collapsing in a fit of tears. Sirius had his own little kinship with Crookshanks after the cat helped him expose Pettigrew all those years ago. 

Sirius pushed open the door to their shared bedroom, and Crookshanks immediately leapt onto the bed. Sirius followed and laid Hermione down gently. With a wave of his wand, she was left in nothing but her bra and knickers. Moving the duvet from underneath her, he pulled it up to her chest. Undressing down to his boxers, Sirius climbed in bed next to her, pulling her into his arms, Crookshanks curled up at their feet. 

Sirius kissed her on the forehead and whispered, “G’night, love. I love you.” She said nothing, but Sirius saw her lips tip up into a smile. Falling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes, Sirius fell asleep with a smile on his lips. If this how fun pre-Christmas activities were, he couldn’t wait for the real thing. 

  
  



End file.
